


It Was Always You

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coddling, Demon Form, End, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Magic, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Territorialism, cold/illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu eventually realizes there has been one catalyst to him changing into E.N.D. that's been in front of his face for years, and that the only way to soothe this beast is to give in to what it desires the most...  A certain Spirit mage...





	1. It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a secret Valentine's gift exchange on Tumblr

It was like a pulse under the skin, an unnerving sensation constantly reminding the fire slayer there was something beneath his boyish and often jester-like façade.  A much more precarious side biding its time, just waiting for another opportunity to present itself to the world. 

Still, he paid it no mind, it was just a weird feeling that he chalked up to and increase in his powers.  Nothing to worry about since it wasn’t causing him any issues, and besides, he had no idea what it was…  although he had an inkling…

The Stella mission was the first time E.N.D. had fully appeared but when it happened there were only two people and an Exceed to witness it.  A remarkable spectacle it was for Lucy to watch as her best friend began to transform into…  well, a dragon. 

Not that the celestial mage cared either way, to her it didn’t matter what form he took on, because he would always be the same person who brought her into a world of excitement, family, and maybe… one day… an adventure of a different kind… 

Until the Alvarez incident occurred, and all hell broke loose.  With the seed of E.N.D. having sprouted once, all it took was another spark for it grow, to escalate, and when DiMaria made the mistake of torturing Lucy, it was enough to send Natsu into a full-blown rage with all the trimmings. 

But, thankfully for everyone around, the she was able to soothe the beast back into remission and give Natsu a chance to recover his control long enough to continue the battle still raging in Fiore; and it wasn’t over by far. 

This rollercoaster ride was pushing the pair to the breaking point, him dying, her bringing him back, only for him to disappear, battling an enemy on two fronts.  From Hell to Heaven, they’d find a way to reach each other again.

And when it was all said and done, Lucy had her Natsu, and Natsu had his Lucy.  Everything could go back to normal, right?  

 

By the time the slayer arrived home after that exhausting battle, it had become perfectly clear to the him that his demon side was no longer just a dormant bystander.  Twice it had reared its head and both times triggered by one common denominator, _Lucy._

But why?  It wasn’t the first, second, or even third time this kind of dire situation had occurred in their years together, so what changed things so suddenly?  As he laid in his bed pondering such questions, the answer had become painstakingly simple,  

Because he loved her. 

And not as a friend, teammate, or any other platonic relationship, no, as in settle down, let’s get married and start a family, till death-do-us-part and even then, I’ll follow you to the great beyond kind of love.   

 _‘Baka!_   _How had I not figured this out sooner?!’_   Sneaking into her apartment all the time.  He was always thinking about _her_ , always wanting to be near _her_ , to be stronger for _her_.  Just her scent was enough to soothe him and damn the consequences, it made him smile to see her happy; remember the Rainbow tree?  If someone made her sad his first thoughts were only to kick their ass! 

Not to mention he didn’t like it when other guys flirted with her and that dated way back to the Galuna Island mission.  Apparently, no one thought twice about his miffed response to Gray and her interaction, including him at the time.  Or how about his scrutinizing reaction of Loke for giving Lucy tickets to Akane Resort?  

Someone once told him only a soulmate could break the spell Bora had put on her, but he hadn’t believed them.  Virgo always dressed them in matching celestial outfits because of what she read in their hearts, even Lisanna could clearly see they meant more to each other than they even realized. 

How many other signs had just gone by unnoticed?  Because, it was all there if he read between the lines.  Whose smiling face brought him back from the brink in Stella, it was hers.  His eyes pop open,

_‘it was always Lucy…’_

A twinge in his heart. 

Natsu clutches to his chest as light explodes around him, _‘crap!’_   He scrambles to a sitting position just to see his body morphing again into the creature.  Scales all along his extremities, his hands, his feet transforming, claws!  Sharp, menacing appendages… Reaching up to his face, oh Mavis, he can feel the roughened features… 

 _‘No, No, No!  I need to stop thinking about her like that, I-I don’t wanna be E.N.D.!’_     

But why now?  There was no battle, she wasn’t in harm?  All he was doing was thinking about her and…  _‘That’s it,’_  too many emotions are flooding his system and if she is the catalyst of his change… 

So, he did the only thing he could think of at the time, bury his feelings for the blonde, lock it deep within his heart thinking if he didn’t give in to the urges, it would keep the beast at bay. 

And for the most part, it worked for a couple more years... 

Granted there were a few times when the demon came out in various stages, but they were always during a mission when he needed to protect his beloved Starisha.  Easy enough to explain away, she was his best friend and all so of course he would do anything to protect her like he always had.     

Unfortunately, with each transformation, it would take a little longer, and a little longer to revert to normal.  Remember that pulse?  Like a caged animal, the creature seemed desperate for freedom and desired the one thing he was working so hard to suppress. 

But over time, Natsu started ignoring the warning signs. 

Hiding his feelings was one thing, but there was no way he’d let it stop him from being around his best friend!  And just once, the drunken Lucy at her book release almost did him in, but luckily, she passed out before discovering the few tell-tale signs that had begun to manifest…

 

Within a few months into their first 100-year mission it was obvious to the team that it was a complete waste of time, just some rogue wizards telling wild stories and convincing the locals it would be the third coming of Zeref. 

Talk about a serious disappointment, especially for a boy brimming with excitement at his first SS-Class mission.

So, to take Natsu’s mind off being home so soon, Lucy proposes to drag her friend out for the night, figuring that filling his belly with some good food from one of his favorite restaurants, would make the slayer happy. 

And once he agreed to go, she planned out everything, right down to the color of the dress she would wear; everything had to be perfect, so he’d forget all about the mission… 

 

“What’s taking you so long Luce, just throw some clothes on and let’s go, I’m starving.”  He parks himself on the couch to rest.  “You’ll look fine in whatever.”  

They had just got back yesterday from a quick mission, stupid easy, just one he had taken simply to get out the energy he didn’t get to release on the failed one.  He was still tired and going out to dinner at some restaurant was the last thing he wanted to do, but of course, when she flashed those vixen eyes and batted her lashes, how could the slayer say no? 

She calls out from behind the bathroom door, “I’m almost done Natsu, and no peeking, I wanna look special for tonight.”

 _‘Special?’_    “Fine, I won’t…” he mumbles and starts pacing in front of the couch, _‘what’s so special about tonight?’_   Now the young man is nervous, if she was dolling up just for him, something was up. 

His pulse quickens as every scenario runs through his mind and he’s using every bit of willpower to keep the creature in check.  The longer she was in that bathroom, the worse they became, especially the more, suggestive ones and why? 

Because Lucy’s never just _‘dressed up’_ for anyone…

 

As Natsu turns to the click of the handle, his fears became reality as the world stops and what his eyes behold just makes him wanna burst into flames right there.

“Do I look okay?” the divine goddess speaks with a wisp to her voice, but all the fallen demon wants to do is buckle.  His mouth opens, but his throat has gone dry and constricted while the moisture on his palms double, sweat beads forming along his forehead; oh boy, the slayer was in trouble.    

“L-Luce…”  The blonde’s bangs are framed around her face and curls pinned up in the back, damn if the pulse in her neck wasn’t just calling out to him! … Soft voluptuous bosoms peeking out from the sweetheart neck line…  and her long, creamy stems perfectly shown off when contrasted against the darker color of her dress…

But his emerald hues focus on the one feature making his blood drain south, a flirty blood orange dress barely covering her thighs.  _‘Oh Shit!’_   Special was an understatement when that color hit below the belt.  “Wh-why…” he cringes.

“Excuse me?  What do you mean why!  I just wanted to do something to cheer you up,” she frowns from his reaction, “You don’t like it?  And I even picked your favorite color.”

“N-no, I like it…” he clutches to his chest as that familiar pang hits, “…t-too much…” voice starting to strain. 

“Natsu?”  She’s seen him transform several times but not without physical provocation.  “Natsu why are you changing now?!”

He starts to back-peddle towards the window, “I g-gotta go…”

“No way mister, you are not leaving,” she blocks his escape out the window, “until you tell me what is happening to you!”

“Lucy, move, I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“What are you talking about?” the blonde is both confused and irritated, “I’ve seen you plenty of times….”

“In fights, but…”

“Exactly,” she crosses her arms, “are you upset with me or something?  I-I didn’t think this,” she motions to her outfit, “could make you so angry…”

“Luce please let me leave…  I’m not mad at you, it’s just that, y-you…”

She tries to reach out to him, but he takes a step back out of her reach, _Exhale_ , with tears threatening to spill, the sorrow in her voice is like a dagger aimed straight at his heart.  “Natsu, please, I’m your best friend, you can tell me if something is bothering you…”

 _Sigh_ , It’s, too draining to keep up this charade, and seeing her upset...  He slumps his head and shoulders, “it was never the fighting that,” _exhale_ , “that caused me to change… it was always you.”

“M-me?” she blinks, “I don’t understand.”

“Think about all the times I’ve morphed into E.N.D. Luce, who was I protecting?”  Her eyes growing wider as he reflects, “Stella, you and Happy.  DiMaria, you…”

“During the missions…” she whispers…

“Yes,” he quietly responds, “it was always, for you.”

“B-But why just me?  You’ve known me the shortest amount of time, I mean t-there’s Gray, and Erza, and all the others too, all your friends…” the moisture is starting to cloud her eyes again.  “Why am I so special?”

Natsu finally looks back up at the blonde, blinking in total astonishment, “Do I really have to answer?” he reaches out to console her but when he remembers his hands are clawed now, he retracts them, _sighing again_ , “how do you not know you are the most precious thing in my life?” 

“I am?” the tears have breached their dam and trickle down her cheeks.

With a slight nod, he closes his eyes, _exhale_ , “Every time I change my desire for you becomes so intense, E.N.D. covets you and I don’t know what’ll happen if he gets what he wants…  I can’t risk…”

Feeling soft, warm hands cupping around his cheeks, Natsu opens his eyes to find Lucy face to face with him.  “Do you…” with chocolate eyes probing emerald hues, begging for a specific answer.  “…love me Natsu?”

 _Sigh_ , “Yes.”  He rests his forehead against hers, “I just want us to always be together.”

Lucy giggles, “But we will, Natsu, because I love you too!” and tilts her head molding her soft lips to his, humming with sheer delight that their first kiss was no longer just a fanciful dream.  Such adorable vibrations emanating from the blonde, soothe the pulse drumming in the slayers ears and melts away any lingering doubts he once held.                 

The world around them slows its cadence as Natsu embraces her tiny frame, mindful of his sharp claws against such delicate skin.  He smiles against her lips, as her fingers thread behind and through his locks, even caressing the new horns that grace its crown, “finally, my dragon…” purring, “I really am Lucky Lucy…” through their kisses.

“I’m the lucky one…” he breaths back, “that such an angel would want this demon…”

As abruptly as his change had taken them earlier, the glowing around him returns.  Slowly, while the pair are carried away by their newly amended synergy, Natsu’s body begins to transform back to its old self once more. 

And as the last of his fears dwindle away along with the scales, he grins at the notion that their future will surely be the greatest 100-year mission they could ever take…

 

Pulling back to soak in the vision of his love in all her blushing glow.  “I guess I worried for nothing,” he chuckles, smoothing over the skin of her cheek with his thumb and wiping away the last of her tears, “all he wanted was for me to confess.”

She smiles back, “He wasn’t the only one waiting…”

“Really?!”

“Duh!”  Punching his chest with cheeks flushing, “Didn’t drunken Lucy make that clear to you?”

 _Exhale_ ,” I’m still happy to be normal again.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I kinda like my dragon,” running her hands along his chest, “it’s sexy.”

The slayer blushes from her compliment, “Did you still, um wanna go out to dinner?”

“Not really, but if you’re hungry we can…”

“Yeah…” he runs his hand through his hair, “sorry but I missed lunch.”

“Mmm,” the blonde’s loins are not thrilled but what can she do?  She sighs and caresses his cheek, “Well I can’t have a grumpy demon on my hands…”

 

All through dinner, Natsu’s insatiable appetite is only being superseded by a new one developing below the waist.  Because, if she had to suffer a little longer, apparently, so did he. 

Precocious hints the blonde is dropping only fuel the literal buildup, licking her fingers slowly instead of using a napkin, _accidentally_ rubbing her feet against his thigh under the table.

How is he supposed to concentrate on his plate with her teasing him!  But she just grins and plays coy, “finish your meal…” she whispers while stroking the stem of a wine glass between her fingers.

“Keep that up,” he whispers back, “You just wait till we get home and see what this dragon does to you.”

Lucy leans in closer and batts her lashes, “Is that a promise?”

His mouth drops, _‘Whoa?!’_    “Waiter, check please!”

 


	2. Enter's the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the restaurant scene, NSFW

Ending of It Was Always You:

All through dinner, Natsu’s insatiable appetite is only being superseded by a new one developing below the waist.  Because, if she had to suffer a little longer, apparently, so did he. 

Precocious hints the blonde is dropping only fuel the literal buildup, licking her fingers slowly instead of using a napkin, _accidentally_ rubbing her feet against his thigh under the table.

How is he supposed to concentrate on his plate with her teasing him!  But she just grins and plays coy, “finish your meal…” she whispers while stroking the stem of a wine glass between her fingers.

“Keep that up,” he whispers back, “You just wait till we get home and see what this dragon does to you.”

Lucy leans in closer and batts her lashes, “Is that a promise?”

His mouth drops, _‘Whoa?!’_    “Waiter, check please!”

~~~

 

A maître d walks over, concerned that one of their patrons is shouting in the middle of their fine dining restaurant.  “Excuse me sir, is the food not satisfactory?” gesturing towards Natsu’s half finished plate.  “I can have the chef fix it for you.”

“Nah, the food fine,” the slayer glances over to his girl, locking onto her doe eyes, “I’ve just grown hungry for a different kind of delicacy…”

“Oh…” The maître d looks at the blonde across the table then back to the man with a smile, “Shall I have this boxed for you?”  All ready snapping his fingers at the nearest waiter.

“If you’d please,” the woman answers for her date with a sense of provocation in her tone and never taking her eyes of her man, “we are in kind of a hurry.”

“Of course, madam,” he smiles back at her, apparently holding his gaze for longer than Natsu appreciated. 

“Oi!  Don’t look at my woman like that!” both Lucy and the maître d turn from the growl, she sporting a look of both horror and embarrassment from his behavior while at the same time turned on immensely by this new jealous side. 

But the poor sap cringes, “I’m s-sorry sir, I didn’t mean to offend you…”

Natsu stands up from his chair as a few snickers around the room lick at his ear drums.  He narrows his eyes at the man, fists clenching at his sides, the heat emanating from him is palpable, “Don’t give me…”

She knows that stance all too well.  Quickly assessing the situation, Lucy flies out of her chair and wraps her arms around her slayer, “I’m really sorry,” addressing the maître d, just get us the check please so we can go.”     

“O-of Course, p-please right this way,” the man rushing back to the register at the front. 

“Natsu!” Lucy releases him and moves to face him, “Why are you acting so jealous?”

But the slayer is still in a high state of alert, with brows still furrowed, “because he was staring at you.  I could smell the change in him when he looked at you.”

“Smell?” she tips her head slightly, “What smell?”

“He was checking you out.”

“Natsu, he was being polite, probably trying to make sure he got a good tip.”

“Then he should have addressed me not you.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, “Let’s just get out of here okay,” she caresses his cheek, “Hey, no one is going to take me away from you Natsu, especially not some restaurant worker.”

“But…”

“No one…” she searches his emerald hues for confirmation and when he finally exhales, she knows she’s got it.  “Now, go and pay the bill, I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Alright.” 

She gives him a quick kiss and leaves him at the register, walking outside where she has her own moment of relief.  Lucy has seen Natsu get irritated before when other males approach, but this was the first time even she was taken aback at the intensity of his response.  Maybe it was the END side coming through again, she wasn’t sure but before she could ponder on the moment another potential issue walked up.

“Blondie?”

Whipping around at the familiar voice, “Sting?”

“So, is it true,” the Saber grabs her around the waist, “about you and Salamander?”

She tries to push out of his grip, but he holds firm, “Yes!  Now will you let me go!”

“Hell no, that fireball doesn’t deserve someone like you…”

“Sting if he catches you…”

“And what if he…”

“Let my woman go!” 

Sting and Lucy’s heads turn to see Natsu with heat waves flaring out from him and that immediate distraction allows her to break free from the twin slayers grasp.  Rushing over to her boyfriend’s side, she grabs his arm, “C-come on Natsu, let’s just go.”

But to her horror and Stings amazement since he’s never seen the fire slayers full transformation before, Natsu allows END to take over.  Pulling the remnants of his shirt off and cracking his neck, he grins at his rival, “What were you saying Sting, just give me another reason to kick your ass again!” narrowing his eyes, the fire burning behind them seem different from the past, “I dare you.”

“Natsu please,” the nervous spirit mage begs, “it’s not a fair fight, just ignore him and let’s go home.”

“Y-yeah!” the white slayer puffs out his chest, “I mean, you’ve got wings and shit, and flying would give you an advantage.”

“ _Tch_!” Natsu rolls his eyes and concentrates his mind on his wings.  Even Lucy steps back as the leathery appendages slowly disappear, wondering how he was doing that.  As far she knew, Natsu hadn’t been able to control this side of him, I mean, if he had that ability before, why didn’t he use it at her apartment?     

He looks back to Sting who’s still standing his ground, “Any more excuses?”

A minor staring contest begins, but the longer Sting sizes up his competition, the more he realizes, this was not the same guy he’d fought with and against in the past.  Physical appearance was one thing, but the colder, green serpentine eyes just bored into your soul.  Like an animal protecting its mate, this dragon would fight to the death.

Realizing, this girl wasn’t worth losing his life over, “H-Hey,” Sting throws his hands up, “N-Natsu I was just kidding!  Come on, I’d never take Lucy away from you.”

Lucy looks indignantly at the white slayer, “But you said…”

“It was joke,” his eyes pleading with hers to drop it, “I was bored, okay, and when I ran into you, I was just, messing with you two, yeah, that’s it,” taking a few steps back, “hey I think I hear Rogue calling me so,” a few more steps, “let’s stay in touch kay?” booking it out of there as fast as his legs will take him.

“That idiot!” she turns back to her boyfriend, “Natsu, you can turn back now…” But while his eyes have softened just a tad, they seem a little bewildered.  “Natsu?  Are you okay?”

“I don’t know how I did that.”

“Did what?”

“Made the wings go away…” he raises his hands and stares at the claws, “I don’t know why I never tried to control it before…”

“That’s good right?” Lucy takes his hands, “with practice you could bring out the features you want.”  He grins, that ear to ear, mischievous smile she knows all too well.  “Uh-oh, what are you thinking Natsu?”

Scooping the squealing blonde into his arms, her eyes widen when wings sprout from his back again and takes flight.  “Oh Mavis, where are you taking me!”

“Somewhere more private,” he looks down at her, “to finish what you started.”

 

As he’s about to touch down in front of his door, Lucy can’t help but snicker, “Aww, how romantic,” sarcasm dripping from her lips, “I hope your cottage is semi-clean.”

“ _Tch_ ,” setting her feet down but without letting her waist go, “that’ll be the last thing on your mind when I’m done with ya.”  He grips tighter, claws digging into her skin through the thin fabric of the dress.  Lucy freezes for a moment while she processes this more aggressive attitude.  Natsu’s never been rough with her before, at least not like this, but frankly, she kinda likes it. 

“Oh…” playing along, the blonde looks up through coquette eyes, voice pouring out like silk against his sensitive ears, “Is that so?  And what plans does this,” hands cupping around his cheeks, “dragon have for his maiden?”    

He leans his forehead to hers, “Years of pent up carnal frustrations, I hope you’re ready for what you’ve released in me Luce.”

“END or not, I know you’d never hurt me.  Now are we gonna talk all night, or as you said, finish what I started?”

In a flash those hands cupped around his cheeks are pinned above her head and Lucy finds her back braced against the door.  She looks up in shock at how quickly he put her in such a predicament, hell she didn’t even have a chance to blink.  “N-Natsu?”  He steps into her, a thigh riding up steadfast between her legs, his loose hand gripped firmly around her throat, all to keep her from moving but not enough to hurt the blonde.  His tongue flicks along her cheek, like a serpent tasting its next meal, _‘when did his tongue get that long?!’_          

“Of course, I’d never hurt you on purpose…  But just hope things don’t get too rough.”  She watches as his wings disappear again and his eyes shift slightly becoming more animalistic.  “Let’s start off by prepping your body against my fire.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

He tilts her neck to the side, exposing the crook of it, “Just a little love bite sweetheart, a small sting that’s all,” something sharp grazes her flesh, “you’ll be given a modest amount of my slayer magic, just enough so you won’t get burned.”

“Y-you can do that?” 

Lucy feels the grin as his lips sweep over her neckline, “let’s just say, it’s an animal thing…”

He bites down, canines breaking through the delicate skin and after the initial tingling a wave of heat travels throughout her body.  Natsu let’s go of her hands to concentrate on his mission, he must pin her frame and keep it still as it shudders from the surging energy least he leaves more than just a couple of pinpricks.  It’s just for a few seconds, before he’s releasing her and lapping up the few trickles of blood that have dribbled from his bite.  But her own minor alterations are still working its way around her system, no pain, just a strange euphoric feeling she hadn’t expected.

So as this process is finishing up, he uses the time to carry her into the cottage for her legs feel weaker, buckling slightly.  The warmth is pooling at her apex and if she didn’t know better, it almost felt like her body really was gearing up for a torrid exchange.  “Natsu…” his name whispered in breathless pinning’s, all the heat building from both the transference and her own arousal is screaming for more and he’s ready to deliver.

Wrapping the blonde within the confines of his arms, his mouth swoops in to capture her plush moist lips.  She hums in delicious excitement and groans when nips and tongue pushes its way through, so demanding for entry yet nubile in their ventures.  Enraptured by his wonton eagerness she barely registers the growing flame licking from his body that quickly envelopes them, burning away their clothing.  That is until she remembers how much she paid for the dress.

Lucy pushes back, “Hey!  That dress was expensive!”

“So, I’ll buy you another one!”

“Nat…Mmph!”         

He walks backwards, pulling the flustered blonde with him and when his shins hit the back of the couch he turns to push her onto it.  Still irritated over the dress, she scrambles to try and get out of his grasp, but he yanks her legs down and splits them, eyeing the tender flesh between with such a lust filled gaze, it stops her fidgeting cold.  His claws tense against her knees for even he can’t believe the scent filling his nostrils.  My God, this woman smells deliciously devine, and if he didn’t reign in his nature, he would devour her right then and there!  But alas, he wants to prolong the torture of his goddess, just like she pulled on him at the restaurant.  Little pecks begin to trail from his lips along her abdomen, hips and thighs, slowly inching their way to the junction now feverish and dripping with anticipation.  Her body arches, sometimes shifting, desperately into the kisses but every time he gets close, the trail veers north again.  “Natsu you friggin tease!”

“Not fun huh, being on the other end…”

“Hmph!” Lucy crosses her arms, pouting like a child. 

Natsu laughs at her adorable antics and decides to give in a little.  He drags his claws along the sensitive inner thighs while his lips and tongue continue their quests southern route.  They leave diminutive but angry little love bites to tell the tale, a warning to other would be travelers that may come across this landscape.  Lucy could get mad over such desecration, but her mind is too wrapped up in the paradise of his touch to give a damn right now.

At last, the wanderer makes camp, settling his mouth just inches from her plump and blood swollen labia.  The warm air rushing over the area causes her body to shudder with desirous expectation and he grins back with eyes reflecting those same cravings for he too was ready for this moment.  Her breathing stops as she watches his tongue in slow motion, frame by agonizing frame reaching out to finally dine on the delicacy of her womanhood and when it touches down, it was as if heaven had opened its gates to her soul.

His groan or growl was only superseded by the loud stream of air rushing to fill the lungs she had neglected for too many seconds.  Her chest heaves and twists, moans swirling throughout the room as he covets every part, every bit of her sex, sucking, nibbling, massaging the folds.  The wet musculature of his tongue dancing against the clit, her back arches from over stimulation and he must hold fast to her legs to keep her from shifting off the couch. 

Moving on, his tongue snakes its way seeking entrance to her cave but for this, he must angle her body higher and moves her legs over his shoulders.  At first this confuses the blonde but when she sees the position of his mouth, she squeaks and closes her eyes tight bracing for…

Plunging right in, END’s serpentine tongue seems longer, wider than it was just seconds earlier.  She can feel it coiling, twirling, no exploring the sensitive inner lining, pushing against the walls as if searching for a clue.  Natsu pays close attention to her reactions, each time it hits on an area and when her legs tremble or squeeze involuntarily, he concentrates his tongues efforts there. 

Lucy is about ready to lose all awareness of her surroundings when he adds a second twist.  Tiny, infinitesimal electrical surges pulse out from the fingers she hadn’t noticed he had settled against her clit, this slayer was pulling out his lightning secret art!  That was it for the spirit mage, what little control she held drained away and was replaced by a jolting vibration.  She cries out, toes curling and body arching so severely.   Natsu struggles to restrain her but he doesn’t want to completely stop while she’s in the midst of such a fervent orgasm, so instead he retracts his tongue and slows the pulses of electricity radiating from his finger tips to bring her down gradually from the high.  What he can’t temper is the rush he’s experiencing of sending said love of his life into such a salacious plight.

When her body begins to relax again, he moves her legs off his shoulders and shifts her body to rest more comfortably on the couch.  Her breathing is still erratic and heavy, and he worries it was too much on her.  Natsu places a hand on her abdomen but she flinches, “D-don’t… not y-yet…” 

“Oh shit, did I hurt you Luce?!”

“No…” she smiles weakly, “just too much stimulus…”   _exhale_.  “Damn my body is still tingling all over.  It felt fucking amazing but don’t ever do that without warning me first!”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he hangs his head, “I just thought it would be cool to try.”

“It’s okay Natsu, really, just give me a few minutes to recover.  How about, could you get me something to drink, cold tea, or juice?”

“Yeah.”  He jumps to his feet and rushes into his kitchen.

Unbeknownst to Natsu, Lucy was scheming a way to get him back so when he returned to the living room, she was sitting up and had a throw blanket wrapped securely around her body.  He hands her the cup as she thanks him and sips, feigning like she was still sore.  She wipes at her brow, “it’s really hot, Natsu could you get a wet rag for me to cool down?”

“Of course,” but as soon as he gets up and walks into to the kitchen a second time, she jumps from the couch and rushes for the front door.  He quickly turns with a look of shock that she was not only fine but grinning. 

She pivots just before running out and giggles, “Come and get me dragon!”  

“I can’t believe…” a smirk growing on his face, “Oh, she doesn’t know what she gone and done.”

The chase was now on for his celestial queen, too bad she either failed to realize such a cat and mouse game would only trigger his animal side to wanna hunt her down like prey or didn’t think it all the way through, I mean END or not, Natsu always had the best tracking nose of all the slayers.  But then again, and this tickles his imagination, maybe she chose this game on purpose!  Ooh, she was so gonna get it now!  So, engaged in recapturing his runaway Princess, he doesn’t even bother covering up and takes to the sky.

Lucy runs for the cover of the dark forest behind his cottage.  She knows it’s only a matter of time before Natsu will find her, she’s no idiot, but after all that electrical charge surged through her, now she felt energized.  Pulling out a map in her mind of the forest she had trekked so many times with and without Natsu, she heads towards an area that was a little denser in foliage hoping the additional scent markings will throw him off. 

She hears some rustling nearby and crouches down waiting for more movement, a sign, a scent, anything to give her some clue but nothing comes.  It was hard to say what tactic her slayer might use, Natsu wasn’t known to be stealthy, but END was the wild card in play right now.  What kind of influence was it having on the dragon?  Add to that, he could literally swoop in from above and she’d never know it was coming. 

As her eyes adjust to the low light conditions, she thanks the stars that tonight the sky was clear, and the moon could provide with some ability to see.  It’s been several minutes and still no more noises, so she creeps out from her hiding place and heads over to a tree with a large enough trunk to conceal her frame.  But just as she peeks around, a clawed hand grabs for her hand, and at the last second, she pulls free and runs for it again, giggling and taunting.  “Lucy 1, Natsu 0!” 

He just snickers, that was just to toy with her, what fun would it be to catch her on the first try?  But all her effort is doing is making him more crazed, focused, but more importantly still enflamed from the thrill.  Staying put, his eyes track her movements through the shadows, until she stops again at another tree.  Doesn’t she ever learn?  But she doesn’t remain there and takes off towards an area he knows will open into a clearing.  Was that a critical error on her part?  Oh well.  Taking flight, he goes higher than the tree line and waits at the edge of the forest.  With his keener hearing, directional footsteps, and light crunching of her bare feet makes tracking his prey too easy, so just as she’s about to breach the tree line he soars back into the air and circles above to wait for her.

Seeing a clear path to the next tree line, Lucy runs as fast as her legs will carry her.  Suddenly a shadow crosses her path and she stops, eyes flitting to the sky above.  Shit, he was lying in wait for her!  She pivots again, beelining it back to the safety of the trees but it’s too late and he dives down, sweeping her off her feet before landing next to the very tree she was aiming for.  She struggles in vain, against the strength of his arms but it’s no use. 

Natsu’s lust is insatiable now, the mixture of her sweat and arousal is driving his senses mad with fever.  He pins her against a tree, his hand at the base of her throat, “Do you think it was smart to test me Luce?  I warned you, I didn’t know if I could control END and you are just making that fucking hard by turning yourself into prey.”

Turning her around roughly and down to her hands and knees, he rips the blanket away from her body.  _‘Shit!’_   her eyes widen in terror; did she really push things too far?  He drops down to his knees behind her and when she feels a large object pushing against her rear, she stiffens, praying that he’s not going to hurt her. 

He lifts one of his hands, elongating a couple of claws to trail against her skin, running them over her spine, tracing around the blades of her shoulders, watching the muscles beneath her skin quiver with each pass he makes.  As much as her fears are still screaming with anxiety, her body can’t help but give in.  She tries desperately to control her reactions, restraining her desire to moan out with wonton entreaties.  A low growl from her dragon vibrates through the air as sticky nectar drips down her thighs and fills his nostrils with musk.

Curling his fingers around her chin, he lifts her head and bends over to whisper close to her ear.  “I think you’re ready?”

She gulps, being the first time, does he realize this could be more than just a little uncomfortable for a female?  “Please, N-Natsu it could…”

“I know, I’ll go slow.”

Steeling her nerves against what was coming, she wasn’t so worried anymore once she realized some of his bellicose was just to get a rise out of her, but it was inevitable there was some discomfort to be had.  He barely pushes the tip in and already the ache of muscles not used to such stretching fire off sensors in her brain.  Gradually, as he continues sliding through the tight walls, Lucy bites her lip to dull her mind or at least focus on something other than the mild throbbing between her legs.  His sluggish efforts are allowing the channel time to expand and accommodate the shaft, and for that the blonde is semi-grateful.

There’s a slight grunting sound from the slayer as he hilts the full length of his cock and her muscles are still contracting and trying to constrict around it, but the combined warmth of her core with his own natural temperature feels amazing to a fire guy.  “Damn Luce you feel so fucking good.”

“Wish I could say the same at the moment.”

“Does it hurt that bad?”

“Not as much as I thought, the book I read said it will get better as I adjust.”

He laughs, “You read a book?”

“Hey!  Erza practically shoved it on me…  and I got curious…”

Still chuckling, Natsu slowly drives his organ in and out, careful to watch for any other signs of distress from his woman.  And while he’d love to just rock her senseless, he resists that urge for now, favoring to make this first experience pleasurable and well, last for a while.  Being his first time too, there’s no telling how his own body will react, and it could be a bit embarrassing if he doesn’t.  But so far, he’s rewarded with mild coos and sighs, even the inner tension has begun to relax.

“Go a little faster, Natsu.”

“You sure?”

She nods, “Yeah, it’s feeling better now.”

Picking up the pace of his thrusts, the grip on her waist tightens just a bit for control as his hips pitch forward and back, her fingers clenching at the cool grass beneath them only wishing she had something better to hold onto.  An amalgam of sounds oozes from her parted lips, a mixture of wisps and purrs to licentious cries blending into a melody meant to spur on the efforts of her dragon. 

Lucy’s body begins to react on instinct, seeking to fulfill the self-indulgent cravings she had suppressed for so many years.  All her desires and wondering of how Natsu would feel inside her finally being answered, and oh how it was magnificent!  He was everything she had dreamed of and more.  Her back arches, pelvis shifting to allow as deep a penetration as physically possible.  He grunts in approval of her contributions, for the new alignment has added to the amount of resistance and friction testing every inch along his shaft.  Like a flint to kindling, sparks ignite the embers in his loins and they smolder, growing hotter, threatening to spread as a wildfire ready to consume anything that stands in its way.

She can feel the impending conflagration as the air around them swirls with a new intensity of heat waves.  Under normal circumstances the concern of being burned would enter her mind but instead it only adds to the euphoria of being the mate of the famed fire slayer.  Such inexplicable pride surges through her body and mind for being the chosen one, Lucy was already the queen of the heavens, why not for a God of fire? 

But, he’s not yet ready to set off this chain of explosions. 

To Lucy’s chagrin, Natsu pulls out without warning and flips her onto her back in a new position, settling between her legs once more, and seating himself into the balmy confines of her cave.  She had been so close, so close, but, the sudden change had sent her build-up of beguiling pressure back into a semi-retreat, pissing off the blonde.  She growls at her startled slayer, who only blinks in response that his goddess would emit such an infuriated snarl at him for what he didn’t understand.  “You, selfish ass!  I was enjoying that!”

“Huh?  What’d I do now?”

“I was close to another orgasm and you stopped!”

He laughs, “ _Tch_ , is that why you’re mad,” triggering another snarl below, but his face turns in such a devilish manner, pearly canines peeking out, a little longer and more sinister.  Leaning over to test those sharp accessories against her neck once more, the raspy husk thrums over her ear drums, “so was I.  Don’t worry Princess, I ain’t done with you yet.”                                            

Cursing her temper, Lucy stifles back a whimper when the prickling on her skin becomes dangerously close to penetrating.  Bets aside that he would seriously harm her, she mulls over the circumstances.  He was what she wanted right?  No matter the form he takes.  She relaxes her body  with a sigh; it was time to just hand over the full reigns to him.

“Now that’s a good girl, my love,” placing a few gentle kisses along her neck, his hand kneads one breast, rolling the nipple between the pads of his fingers.  Slow hip movements resume, like an engine heating up again, she arches her spine in response to his pelvic lifts and meets his thrust in a roll of her own.  His fingers gripped firmly to her hip, curl into the skin with blunted claws as her leg snakes its way around his calf and thigh.

A light rumbling, wispy exhalations, again her beautiful compositions are music to his ears and lulls the beast into a minor remission.  Deeper tones rumble from his chest, maybe sounds of contentment adding to the melody of the night as she weaves her fingers through his hair then trails them down along his neck and sides, clenching whenever nips grow bolder. 

Passions are spiraling quickly and heat flourishes once more along her nether regions, escalating by the second.  Though feverish, the tempo of their copulation refines to a sweet melody until one can barely distinguish from the other.  Lucy is lost to the silkier handling of her flesh and frame the impending crescendo that had eluded her not long ago was getting ready to take its final bow. 

Feeling a spike in her temperature and a tightening of her loins, Natsu leans back on his haunches pulling the frazzled blonde up with him.  Her legs and arms wrap around his frame while her lips reach to capture the mouth that had teased her mercilessly, instead only gaining a mere sweep as he moves to her neck again.  It is his own throbbing eruption that he can no longer hold back.  She hears her name whispered as a breeze along her skin, before his hands swiftly reach down and take hold of her rear lifting her like a feather and spearing her onto his sword.  Lucy’s spine arches as she utters a gasp, he does it again. 

The time is now, with a final thrust, Natsu clamps down on her neck and a new wave of euphoria rocks the blonde when those canines break through the skin.  She sees stars, blinding swells rippling from her head to her toes in undulating patterns and even her equilibrium is thrown off for she feels weightless.  But it takes too much effort to focus, so instead she closes her eyes tight, allowing the tousling surges to take her over the moon. 

Strange how her hair feels wind-swept, like the times Happy flies her through the sky and her bare flesh senses air streaming past it.  “Natsu?” she breathes out.  Another pulse deep within her center but she cannot tell if it is him or her at this point.  “Natsu?” she exhales again, finally opening her eyes to take a peek.  “Natsu!” 

Are her orbs telling her the truth or she still in the euphoria of the moment?  Lucy squeezes her legs around his waist.  “Natsu what the hell are we doing in the air??”                                               

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” he whispers back, but his voice is raspy, unsteady as he finishes out his own orgasm.  “The wings have a mind of their own at the moment.”

As they hover several feet off the ground, she looks into his eyes, wild with fear and excitement, but is only returned with such a soft yet heavy lidden expression.  Claws clenching around her supple rear when the final release hits, but the rest of his body wants to go unresponsive.  His head drops to her shoulders as his lungs take in as much as air as they can hold, and mind grows fuzzy for a moment.

The wings falter, losing their altitude a couple of feet before righting them again, Lucy felt her stomach churn from that pressure drop.  “Natsu, c-can we please just be on the ground?”

“The cottage is not far, my love, we’ll just go back home.” 

Lucy nods reluctantly of course, Natsu seemed quite tired after all of his efforts; maybe the END form drains more energy than normal.  But she couldn’t disagree, that to get back to the cottage as quickly as possible would be the smartest idea.  It only takes a few minutes of soaring to reach the abode, and Natsu gently places her on solid ground before releasing her waist and transforming back to normal.                                                         

After a nice hot shower, all relaxed and warmed, the pair cuddle up in bed to sleep the rest of the night away. 

“You know what this all means right, Luce?”

“What’s that Natsu?”

He yawns and pulls her even tighter against his chest, “You’re all mine now.”

With a giggle, she closes her eyes and surrenders to her new mate, “So, what’s new?”


	3. Porcelain Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month into this relationship, Lucy comes back from a mission with Shadow Gear a little worse for wear and Natsu goes ballistic. It takes some effort to calm him down but now she must deal with the consequences of a territorial mate who'll go above and beyond to care for her...

To say he was angry was like saying his battle against his brother had merely been sibling rivalry gone just a little askew, no Natsu was furious, livid, hell there wasn’t a word yet created to describe how he felt when Lucy walked into the guild hall.  He was already irritated that she had been gone on the week-long mission with Shadow Gear without him but had relented at her and Levy’s persistence that it would be a simple, no danger involved, we’re just gonna translate and catalog for the Magic Library some new materials they had received request.  And now he stood there, heat waves flaring off his body, mid-transformation, staring at his mate with a swollen lip, black eye, and limping as she desperately tried to calm him down, begging, pleading that it really wasn’t that bad, it was no ones fault that a shelf decided to break under the weight of ancient manuscripts at the same moment she had been adding to it’s volumes. 

She was using every trick she had gained in all her years of knowing the slayer, all her skills to tame and soothe the demon back into submission and it was slowly working, first the reversal of his physical changes, then gradually his temperature began to come down.  Almost ready to take a sigh of relief that’s then it happened, of all the times to add to her dilemma now, when she had finally got Natsu to calm down!  She sneezed.  And not just one of those cute, something tickled her nose sneezes, but a loud, mucus driven, no air left in your lungs expulsions when you’re suffering from a cold.  Twice. 

He roared and surged again towards the cowering guild mates that he blamed for her condition, she pushed desperately against his frame, bracing him from moving forward, and now Gajeel and Gray had joined to hold him back.

“Please Natsu!” her tears are streaming at this point of desperation.  “It’s nothing Wendy or Porlyusica couldn’t fix…” but before she can finish the growl he emits sends chills down her spine.

“They aren’t here!”

“W-What?” she stops pushing.

“They left yesterday and won’t be back for at least a week!” tugging harder at the arms holding him, “damn it let me go you bastards!  Gajeel you know damn well if it were Levy you’d be…”

“Oh, don’t lump me into this, Salamander,” the iron slayer only tightens his hold, “Yes I’d be pissed but I got more brain cells to know this ain’t worth killing over.”

“Come on man,” Gray tries to reason with him, “Lucy will be fine, she’s tough, just some good ‘ole rest and patching up and she’ll be good to go.  Cause we ain’t letting ya go till you calm the fuck down!”

“Fuck you!”

Lucy let’s out a long, drawn out exhale to calm herself down.  The team had known Porlyusica was not home since they stopped there first, knowing this is exactly how Natsu was going to respond.  They had even checked Fairy Hills for Wendy, but she too had not been home, and they’d hoped she’d simply be at the guild; well now they know why.  Just Great.  The spirit mage knew she really wasn’t as bad as he was acting like she was, damn it she wasn’t a porcelain doll, and she understood his possessive side which had only grown worse after consummating their bond, but still…  Another exhale, she needed to get him settled down again, this was her problem, her duty, not the guilds. 

With the two men holding her mate firmly enough, Lucy cups his blazing cheeks and forces him to look at her directly.  She holds his gaze, searching, imploring, his emeralds still fiery as they melted her chocolate hues, moisture teeming again, her lips part, sweeping into a smile and voice is soft, gentle like a delicate flower petal despite the sniffles she was holding at bay.  “Natsu,” kissing his lips ever so tenderly, “My love, my mate, I need you to come back to me.  If Wendy is not here I will need your help until I feel better.  Please?”  

His head lowers and rests against her forehead as his body stills.  Oh, Mavis he was still livid, but she was right, he need to take care of his responsibilities, and Lucy was his priority not these idiots around him; he could beat them up a little later; a twitch of his lip at that last thought.  Finally, it’s his turn to exhale and relax his body.  “Alright…”

She tilts his head back up and kisses him again, “Take me home, dragon.”

 

First things first, he leaves her next to the tub to strip while he runs a bath for his mate and gathers other necessities.  As the water fills he checks her over more closely and aside from the black eye and lip that is less swollen than it was earlier, noting bruises on her side over her ribs and likely the bones themselves where the shelf had come to land, and the ankle that was inflamed and would need to be wrapped, received as she tried but failed to get out of the way.  Another round of sneezes.  Now that was another issue.  With her energy reserves lowered, catching a cold on their way back was a new problem developing quickly and just in the half hour from when they had met up at the guild, the congestion had gotten worse, and was well on its way towards the next symptom. 

Body sore all over, all she wanted to do was unwind in a nice hot bath with her man, so after scrubbing their bodies and rinsing, he picks her up and lowers them both into the steaming waters, settling the blonde between his legs and keeping his arms around her waist, careful against her bruises.  It felt so good, her wispy sighs convey as she relaxes against his chest, all the aches and pains, the memories of that stupid mission dissolving away into the water molecules that surrounded them. 

It had only been a month since they had gone from friends to lovers and they were still adjusting to the differences.  Granted, the pair had been so close before the change that not a whole lot did, but one thing was the possessiveness, and the crazy territorial dragon he had become.  It drove her nuts, but what could she do?  She had chosen him for better or for worst and no matter what happened they’d figure it out, they always did.  She really did hate seeing Natsu so upset, it pained her, and if she had thought for a second the job was going to be dangerous, she never would have taken it unless he would be with her.  The worst part, was he’s barely said a word to her the whole time they’d been home, brows still furrowed and frowning, she couldn’t tell if he was upset, frustrated, worried…

“Natsu, are you,” _exhale_ , “angry with me?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“You look angry…  and you haven’t really said much since we left the guild…”

 _Exhale_ , “Luce, I’m not mad _at_ you, it’s just,” longer exhale, “I know your injuries aren’t that bad, a-and I know that it was just an accident, but it scared me.”

She shifts just enough to see his face, now tilted downward, and bangs shielding his eyes a little; is that a tear?  “But I’m fine, baby, why would you be scared…”

He looks up; it was tears…  “yeah, this time, but what if it had been different…  People die from accidents too, and I wasn’t there…” she turns all the way around to face him as tears of her own build.  “…I can’t protect you if I’m not there.  I-I can’t lose you Lucy, do you understand that?”

“Natsu…” pressing her lips gently to his and sweeping away the tears along his cheeks, “I’m so sorry, I really wouldn’t have gone if I thought something bad would happen.”  Now they are both crying, “I promise, I’ll never go anywhere without you again, it’s breaking my heart to see you like this.”          

A small smile finally rewards Lucy as he returns her kisses and reminds himself she’s still here, in his arms where she belongs.  She smiles back, tousling her fingers through his hair a little before, sliding them along his face and neck.  He doesn’t know how this woman can be jarring and yet so soothing to his soul, how she manages to pacify the swirling emotions that is him and keep her wits about her.  Mavis, how he’d die for this woman!  His arms enfold her again, turning her to rest against his chest, and kisses the back of her head.  Yes, he still wants to beat up Shadow Gear a little just because, but they are damn lucky that this vengeful dragon slash demon can be tamed by his mate.

They stay there for quite some time, the water never getting any cooler thanks to his natural body heat, and as wrinkled as some of their extremities may get, even Lucy succumbs to the serenity of the water, lids growing heavy and drowsy.  Under different circumstances, the two of them naked in a tub would have led to a much more pleasurable experience but she needed to rest, and he wouldn’t risk adding to her bruises, chuckling in his head, _‘I can contribute new ones later.’_

Natsu takes her out of the bath and gets her ready for bed before she could fully pass out and be much more difficult to handle.  He applies salves to her bruises and bandages her ribs, wraps her ankle, happy to see the discoloration over her eye and lip have lightened considerably, and lastly forces her to take some medicine for the cold he knows is going to rear its ugly head tomorrow.  Cuts, broken bones, with plenty of experience, these are things he can deal with, but colds, that’s something he’s dreading.  All his life, he’s never suffered from colds, his body seemingly immune to infections so all he can hope is to do the right things to help her through it, and it will take much more than simply digging up a tree to make her feel better.  With her safely tucked under the covers and bundled in his arms, they drift off into the night.

 

“Ah choo!  Ugh….  Ah choo!  Ugh, I feel like shit…”

It had been two days since he’d got her home, two days of a steadily worsening cold, two friggin days of running himself blind not knowing how to deal with it, and worst of all it was just the beginning. 

As Lucy stayed dead to the world yesterday morning, Natsu had snuck out, knowing he needed to get medicine for her cold but with no idea from where and he really didn’t want to go to the guild for help.  This might sound crazy, but knowing Fairytail was like a family, his friends would have insisted on coming to the apartment to help and damn it if he did not want anyone near his woman right now.  He knew himself well enough to know, the over protective side they saw the day prior was still lingering and could kick back on at any moment.  It didn’t matter to him if he was being selfish, she wasn’t just Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Spirit mage of Fairytail anymore, but his mate, his woman, and screw what anyone else thought!  But shit, where the hell does he get meds from?? 

So, he did the only other thing he could think of, asked everyone he passed on the street.  Two people pointed him to a part of Magnolia he’d never really ventured before, back alley shops, shady was an understatement, but if they said there was an apothecary then so be it.  Low and behold, the shop existed, and Natsu bought the supplies he was told would help her.  It’ll clear her right up, she’ll feel instantly better, the owner swore on his life, back to new in no time flat.  Well hell, that was the best news a gullible and desperate man could ever hear! Yeah, the slayer ran back to the apartment, excited and ready to shove the remedies down her throat expecting the ‘instant’ reaction that never came, in fact, he swore by days end Lucy looked even worse.  Pissed, he flew back to the shop and destroyed it, reducing not just the apothecary but the entire building it was housed in to rubble.

Back to day 2.  Word of a half-man, half creature destroying a building in Magnolia had reached Fairytail by that morning and of course, who else could it have been?  So, in response Makarov had sent Gray and Erza to Lucy’s apartment to find out why on Earthland had Natsu rampaged the day before.  But he had refused to let them in, even with Erza threatening to break the door down along with him, just wouldn’t budge and surprisingly, she didn’t follow through with her threat.  Maybe it was the storm behind his eyes or the menacing aura that had developed around the slayer as his anger grew that made her back off. 

Either way, the one thing she wouldn’t do was leave without helping and if medicine was what he needed, then that was what they would get for them, anything to keep the dragon from racking up more bills for the guild.  It had taken a couple hours for the pair to show back up with not just medicine but food and other necessities along with instructions for Natsu to follow, Mira had even whipped up a batch of chicken soup for their dinner, promising more deliveries each day.  He was grateful for the gesture, its not like he thought his friends had bad intentions, just right now, he had to satiate his demon and said demon wanted nothing more than to hoard their mate.

 

The medicines were helping her sleep, much to the relief of her dragon.  The care package really had been the catalyst to turn their situation around, having taken a load off his shoulders, he could focus on caring for Lucy and by the evening of day 3, her congestion was better, which meant her couching wasn’t hurting her ribs as much, the cold sweats had subsided, her fever was at a manageable temperature, and she had even held down a full bowl of soup in one sitting.  The bruising on her side was no longer an angry purple but a jaundice yellow and the marks on her eyes and lips were gone, but her ankle would take longer to fully heal, maybe another week to be on the safe side. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as Natsu carried her to the bath.  He had been so doting and loving, it was a side to her boyfriend she infrequently saw but treasured seeing how much he was willing to do for her.  She had heard the argument through the door yesterday between he and Erza, how he had destroyed a building, and while part of her wanted to chastise him for what he had done, she couldn’t help but feel more enamored by the gesture, feel special that he would face the wrath of the Titania just for her.  Besides, sick or not, a little pampering never hurt a girl and so she gave in to the rare opportunity. 

He looked down at his mate as she rested her head against his shoulder, “You don’t have to thank me Luce,” and kissed her forehead, “I like taking care of you…”

 

“Mmmm…” she stretches her arms and back before settling amongst the sleeping body behind her, Mavis she was feeling so much better!  Natsu groaned a little at her movement and shifted his leg over to pin her from moving again earning him a chuckle.  A week of constant care must have taken a toll on the poor man but thanks to his efforts, her cold was just about gone, and her body was almost fully healed, so now it was his turn to get some much, needed rest.

She turns around in his embrace and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the smoky cinnamon, Mavis how she loved his scent, taking her sweet time walking her fingers along the lines of his chest, rising and falling, beneath her tips before resting above his heart.  Her heart, he had once said, his heart belonged to her as hers belonged to him, and it was a strong beat, telling a story of strength and of a love that could weather any storm, ebbing and flowing in rhythm through a life’s journey, and one now shared between them.

The brushing of her fingers along his side brings an exhale from her lover but continue ghosting their way to his hips and his abs, twirling the little curls of pink peeking from his waist.  “Luce, you should be resting…”

“It’s kinda hard in this position,” she plants a little peck to his collar bone. 

“You keep that up and something else is gonna be _hard_ from this position.”

Lucy giggles and plants a few more kisses, “I feel a lot better Natsu, and now I’m wide awake.”

“Go back to sleep,” he tightens his hold over her, squishing her face to his chest, “as much as I’d love to play, I want you to be one hundred percent first.”

“I’m not fragile,” the pout evident in her tone, “you don’t need to keep codling me…”

He lifts her face, “I never said you were fragile, of all people Luce, I know how strong you are,” softening his expression, “but that’s still not gonna stop me from fussing over you right now.”

“Aww, fine.”

“Good, now go to sleep,” chuckling, “cause I’m tired.”  Lucy couldn’t help but laugh too.

 

Word had been delivered via Happy that Wendy was now back from her trip and so, the next morning finds the couple heading back to Fairytail for the first time since the disastrous and explosive encounter with Shadow Gear.  Refusing to let her walk on her own, Lucy was riding piggy back on her boyfriend, shielding her face to the stares and snickers they passed along the street.  It was embarrassing for the proud mage but no amount of sweet talk nor out right beating on his back to let her down was working.  She was also worried about what will happen when they entered their guild, not so much because their friends would hold a grudge, but more so if something will provoke the slayer’s temper, and as soon as they crossed the threshold, Lucy braced for the worst.

His eyes found the blue-haired girl he was hoping for and walked straight to her table without acknowledging anyone, the priority was his mate, and nothing was getting in that way.  Members steered clear for the most part, simply watching, trying to gauge the fire slayers emotional state which didn’t seem promising at that moment.  After putting Lucy down on the bench beside the healer, he takes a place next to her. 

“Hi Wendy,” the spirit mage hugs her friend before Natsu pulls her back and takes control over the conversation.

“Wendy, could you look her over, make sure Lucy is healing up okay?  Her cold seems to be gone and the bruising over her ribs have almost faded away, but her ankle is still bothering her.”

“Sure guys,” she stands up and kneels in front of Lucy, placing her hands over Lucy’s side first.  Satisfied that the ribs were in fact okay, she then shifts over her friend’s ankle where her hands linger a little longer, Lucy can feel the heat coming off Wendy’s hands, permeating through her muscles.  After a few anxious minutes, the healer sits back down.  “Well you should be good to go.  The tendons were still a little sprained, so I took care of that, and luckily no broken bones anywhere.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Lucy hugs the little girl.  “Natsu took really good care of me too,” she smiles at her boyfriend.  _Exhale_ , “and now I’m back to normal.”

Wendy giggles, “You did a great job Natsu, did you run into any problems?”

He runs his hand through his hair and finally smiles, “just a little…”

“Oi just a little?” Gray steps up beside his friend, “You friggin blew up the apothecary shop!”

“Hey!”  Natsu pops from his seat, “That bastard had it coming, selling me that crap medicine!”

As Gray and Natsu trade words and a few fists, Lucy fills Wendy in as to what they were arguing about.  Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia join the table in the midst of it, peppering the spirit mage with questions of how Natsu had treated her, while Erza stepped in to break up the fight. 

When Natsu turned back to Lucy, the frown returned, for Jet and Droy were standing there talking to her.  “Get the hell away from her!”  Shouting and stomping his way back over, they immediately cringed and took off out of his path.

“Natsu!” Lucy screamed back, waving her hands at him, “they were apologizing, but it wasn’t their fault, so you need to stop acting like an idiot and control yourself!”

“I don’t care, they should’a taken better care of you.”  He tries to grab her flailing limbs, but she pulls out of his grasp, stands up and pushes him down onto the bench roughly.  Shock fills his orbs at the sight of his furious woman just glaring daggers at him.  Holy Mavis! 

She leans into her boyfriend, hands planted on either side of his body, and effectively boxing the slayer in.  “I appreciate how much you love me, and I can understand your dragon nature, but this mate is not going to tolerate you taking it out any of our friends!” She sighs, “Nastu,” hanging her head slightly, “this whole territorial thing, it was cute at first but,” _exhale_ , “we need to figure out how to keep your dragon instincts in check, so you don’t end up hurting someone.”

His shoulders slump down, fuck it’s not like he wants to go beating up on anyone, he doesn’t want to lose his temper every time something remotely bad happens to his mate.  “I know…”

“Hey,” she kneels and cups his face in her hands, “I told you, we’re a team right, we’ll figure it out together, but I need you to help me too.”

He places his hands over hers, “I’m sorry Luce,” resting his forehead against hers.

She smiles, “the first step is you need to apologize to Jet and Droy.”

“But…”

“Eh,” eye brow raise, “no buts, it’s not their fault I got hurt, now go and apologize!”

“Okay, okay!” Lucy moves out of the way and watches him saunter off in search of the two men hiding somewhere in the hall.  She exhales and plops down on the bench, that had taken a lot of energy out of her. 

“You know Salamanders damn lucky to have you bunny girl.”

“Thanks, Gajeel.”

“I’m sure Natsu will get past this,” Levy looks over at her husband with a smirk, who quickly turns his head with a huff, “I mean it took Gajeel a few months to stop eyeing out every guy who even glanced in my direction.”

“I know…  It’s still early and he’s still trying to get used to the emotions, we both are.”

“But you handle him flawlessly,” Erza pats Lucy on the shoulder, “Gajeels right, you two couldn’t be any more perfect for each other.” 

Lucy looks up to see Natsu walking back towards their table, with closer to his normal, lackadaisical gait and so much more relaxed than he’d been through this whole mess.  When he sees her staring at him, the goofy grin she loves, plasters to his face.  She can’t help but smile too, “Yeah, I guess we are…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any idea what song may have inspired the closing scene?  It’s MAGIC!  Happy Valentine’s Day! <3


End file.
